Session 13
Session 13 The party goes back to Magi’s place to rest. Brandis graphs the dream branch above Pique, Hisui, and Brandis sleep under the branch. Hisui and Brandis meet Pique at a tall tower where he explains that the journal has quite a bit more information. There is a map with an unlabeled location on it. The party wakes up and eats a nice hot breakfast. The party travels towards the west towards site B (4a 326y 3m 3w 2d). The party shows up in Pen Quin the trade city. The party continues towards site B (4-326-4-4-4). The party sees the edge of the scattered forests. They notice scattered towns. Protesters are on the roads with signs. The easterners are the reason for the beasts. The protesters claim that the party has no reason to be traveling here. Everyone thinks they’re better. The party hits the forest and meets a man named Tyson and he offers a place to sleep. Pique, Ollie, and Lana go into the dream world. Lana goes to the dream realm for the first time. The party goes to sleep. The party continues through the scattered forest. Make sure not to travel away from the green arrow the journal reads. The party follows Pique through the scattered forest. Pique says we should probably find the site today. As the party turns around the final corner there are no more trees in front of the party there is just a large field. In the middle of the field is a small figure that is glowing gold. As the figure approaches the figure is a large dwarf. He is wearing fancy armor. He is carrying a large war hammer. There is symbol on the dwarf’s chest that pique recognizes. Pique says that this dwarf may be Onatar the god of the forge. The dwarf is almost as tall as Brandis. He stops 30 feet away. “I am an Onatar I come with a message from the host. There is a power that threatens the land of Kikan. We see its power rising daily and we cannot stop it. I challenge you to fight for us. For the families you have lost. The darkness in growing. There is a great beast rising in the east. More powerful than you can possibly imagine. And you can stop it. I do not deny there is destiny surrounding your lives. The sovereign host has chosen to favor you. I have a gift the I will give to one of my kind.” He takes Diesalyn’s hammer and grants a boon, (Kord’s mighty strength) lvl 3 boon. Onatar turns into a brass dragon and flies away. The field stretches out in front of the party. Off in the distance there is a small mound. The party goes down into the small mound. The walk down a hallway that lights up as they enter it. They reach the end and they’re looking down into an abyss. Looking up the party members with lowlight vision can see the top of the cave. The see a pathway that is 20 feet wide. The party continues forward the path splits out and forms a gigantic circle. There are paths that continue into four different directions. Hisui and Pique go to sleep under the branch as Diesalyn holds it. The other party members stand guard. The party hears rocks falling behind them and hears a clawing noise. Pique holds up a sun run. See a hand and a head claw over towards the party. Then another one crawls up from the other side. Then a third hand crawl up. They all are slowly crawling toward the party. The party gets attacked by ghouls. The party goes left where Pique believes the room that holds the Items, weapons, and artifacts. The party approaches the door and it gets warmer. The party walks through the door and I other side of the room is glowing. On the walls are racks full with axes, armor, and helmets. All the items are big. They notice that most of the weapons look like they are mostly for show. The party leaves the room and head toward the 4th path. The party sees boots and hats. On the other side of the wall they see cages with animals and humanoid creatures that are not animated. The party heads back. The party walks down the second path. The path gets to a back wall and goes into a room. The ceiling in this room is 50 feet above. The back of the room is a shrine. There are objects on the shrine. On the back wall is the “T” symbol. Pique starts having a vision. “Pique sees four cloaked figures with colored embroidery they are 20 feet away from him and their faces are covered. Under the figures there are small emblems represented by chess pieces. One looks like a plus symbol like a cross. One looks like a head of a horse. One has an oval shape at the top of a button. Red under the horses head. Blue under the bishop. Orange on the cloak of the rook underneath. Green on the cloak where the king is underneath. Pique sees a very large landscape with forests and mountains. He sees a large flaming sphere in the sky. He sees a very large red dragon flying. As the dragon flies by the landscape is burnt like always has been. Then the world transforms again the landscape is over run by unrecognizable creatures. Pique sees the kingdom of Kikan. Pique sees the castle as it falls to the ground. Pique also sees the remains of Kol in flame. Above he sees the large red dragon. Pique sees a large man and sees his face He is wearing an embroidered orange cloak. It’s completely black and there is a pair of eyes staring at Pique. He feels that his mouth smirks.” The party sees Piques eyes go white and he smirks. Then Pique falls to the ground. Amadeo had a symbol of a knight. L had a symbol of bishop. Pique explains his vision to the party. From the shrine 5 ghostly figures rise up. They surround the shrine. They emanate a light. On the back of the shrine is an old shield and on the shield is the symbol of the tower or the rook from the orange cloaked figure. The ghostly figures start toward the party. Session Ends To be Continued… Category:Sessions